Love and Temptation
by Haku of Ice and Snow
Summary: John a new student at Dwma and watch him grow, but stuff are bound to happen with the other boys


t was my first day going at the DWMA. I was beyond nervous and scared. As I walked through the entrance, I noticed several students everywhere. These are going to be my new classmates. I thought.

I was told that the first place I needed to go was Lord Death's room. From there, I would be given a timetable and all of the things that I'd need for the day ahead. Lord Death had sent me a map so I wouldn't get lost; however, there were so many people and hallways there that it made me confused. It could barely read the map, and after a little while, I had resorted to wandering around, hoping to find it somewhere.

"John Sanders?" I heard.

I turned around at the mention of my name to see a guy dressed in a suit of black and white. He was wearing a skull mask tie and black, polished shoes. He had black hair with three white stripes that curved around his head and stopped about half way through his fringe. His eyes were like molten gold, and they glowed beautifully, outshining the lights in the corridor we were in. His skin was pale, yet smooth, and his nose was shaped just right. I trailed my eyes down to his plump lips, and then I blinked, focusing once more on the boy's face. This boy was undeniably handsome.

"Yes?" I said, feeling a little bit flustered.

He smiled warmly at me.

"I'm Death the Kid. I was told to show you to the Death room if you got lost," he said.

I smiled at him.

"Thank you. I've been lost for a while," I said.

He nodded and started walking, leaving me with no choice but to follow him.

"I apologies," he said sincerely. "My Father's school can be quite confusing."

Wait, what? He's Lord Death's son? Well, that explains the black and white suit with the skull-tie. I decided to make some kind of small talk, trying to ignore that fact that Kid looked smoking hot.

"So tell me, what are the teachers like?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I can't really say. Everyone's different, but I guess you can make your own opinions when you meet them." he said.

I abruptly stopped. He stopped as well, and looked at me questioningly.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

I looked at him in mild surprise.

"Y-You're a student!" I said.

He nodded. "Yes. Why is that surprising?"

I shook off my current reaction.

"Well...it's just that...never mind," I muttered.

Kid began walking again and I continued to follow him. My eyes followed his broad shoulders down to his waist and to his round behind. Wow. If I keep on staring at Kid like this, I might not be able to learn properly Oh, fuck.

"ATTACK!" he yelled, jumping down, but instead, his chain scythe wrapped around one of the guillotines, causing it to topple over. The first guillotine crashed into the next one, creating a domino effect.

I wasn't expecting that to happen, but luckily, Kid reacted fast and pushed me out of the way, unintentionally landing on top of me.

He got up, and helped me up.

"Not possible my ass!" I yelled, being unprofessional.

Kid shrugged.

"Well at least the blades didn't fall down," he said.

We started walking over the fallen guillotines.

"How did you like my intro Kid?" the blue haired boy yelled appearing next to us.

"It almost got us killed," Kid said, annoyed. Black Star smirked.

"Only someone as big as me could do that," he said, "Anyway who is he?" he asked pointing at me.

"He's going to be one of our new students." Kid explained.

The next thing I knew, Black Star was next to me.

"Hi! I am the great Black Star and I shall be your number one friend!" he yelled.

I faked a smile. These people are crazy.

I look at black Star as he walked with us and talk with Kid I couldn't help, but look him over at the fact he was hot not as hot as kid, but still hot. Tsubaki walked beside me and she turned to me " John why you quiet? " she asked . She then whispered " You like them don't you? ' She said giving an all knowing smile.  
I turned red at the fact being caught by someone checking out Black Star and Kid" I-I don't know what your talking about" I said stuttering and was nervous.  
" Please Don't tell them Tsubaki " I ask her softly.  
" I won't and don't worry am not judging you" She said to me.  
We then started talking about stuff like cloths and told her about the kimonos I have at home.

I watched in amazement as Black Star got another reaper chop. He was currently trying to give Lord Death his signature. Tsubaki looked as if she was sorry for his behavior, and Kid stood to the side looking bored as if this happened everyday. I guessed that it probably did.

"Collecting souls is much more important than asking for my signature, Black Star " Lord Death said sternly. Black Star smirked.

"It's not my fault that I'm great. It's my bigness that prevents me from getting my souls," he said. I stood there thinking that if his ego got any bigger, then his head would be a school of its own. Lord Death sighed.

"Well, if you make ever make Tsubaki a Death Scythe, then we'll throw a parade for you, to admire your" he muttered. "Oh well, it's good to have you with us. Do you have any questions?"

I shook my head.

"None that I can think of, Lord Death." I said.

Lord Death nodded.

"Well if you do, feel free to ask. Now then, Kid will show you to your classroom. Bye! Nice meeting you!" he said.

"Bye!" I called over my shoulder, as Kid and I walked away.

Kid had showed me my classroom, but he had to leave because he was called on a mission. I smiled as I looked around. Tomorrow was the day that I would start learning in this classroom.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" came a voice from the door. I turned to see a guy with white hair, and piercing red eyes. He leaned on the door casually, and his voice was a soft drawl. He was wearing an orange shirt, a black jacket, jeans, and a black head band.

"Just looking," I replied. He smirked at me.

"So am I," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"My name is Soul," he said, ignoring my question. "I'm a Death Scythe."

I walked over to him to shake his hand.

"I'm John Sanders," I replied.

He smiled at me.

"That's a lovely name," he told me.

I blushed, but I hid it by looking to the floor.

"So are you a student here too?" I asked.

He nodded.

Another hot guy. I thought. Oh great.

"Yep," he said.

"Not many students here are Death Scythes," I said.

Once again, he nodded.

"I have a good meister," he explained modestly. "Anyway, I have to get going. I'll see you around."

He walked out of the door, and I waved to him as he left.

"Bye Soul!" I called.

"You seem happy." I heard.

I turned around to see Professor Stein. He wore a white lab coat that was held together by stitches. Both his grey trousers, shoes and shirt were all stitched together. Even his pale skin showed evidence of stitching. His glasses flashed in the light.

Stein was the one who had recommended the DWMA to me.

"When did you get in here?" I asked, looking around for any other doors in the room.

"That's not the point," he said, pushing his glasses up his nose a little. "So, I see you're getting to know the other students." I nodded.

"I met four of them," I said. "Death The Kid, Black Star, Tsubaki, and Soul."

I listed them all off on my fingers. Stein smirked.

"Watch out for Black Star," he warned me. I sighed and put my hand on my hip.

"You don't have to tell me," I said, having already experienced the wrath of Black Star. Stein smiled at me.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to your other teachers." he said.


End file.
